


Alcove

by jusrecht



Category: Code Geass
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-26
Updated: 2008-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-11 10:54:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2065494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jusrecht/pseuds/jusrecht
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gino and Suzaku had a little private session during a party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alcove

  
“This never happened before.”  
  
Suzaku’s response was a quiet hiss as Gino made his point by cupping the growing bulge in his pants. A part of him still wondered what was happening. It was just another party that they, the Knight of Rounds had to attend, and Gino was just being Gino. He spent most of the night clinging to Suzaku’s shoulders like usual and the other guests were much too used to the Knight of Three’s antics to care. There was nothing out of ordinary. _Nothing._  
  
But his body seemed to think differently. It had taken Suzaku half-an-hour into the party to realize that Gino’s usual, innocent touching was affecting him in a completely not-innocent way. The quiet laugh in front of his ears, the brush of gloved fingers on his hips, the warm body pressed against his back. Actions that usually meant nothing were now registered and channeled to the wrong track and Suzaku suddenly found himself facing a huge problem.  
  
Gino’s initial surprise quickly gave way to amusement. He ran a hand over the tightening white pants, caressing the younger boy's growing erection in a display of false curiosity and taking full advantage of their position facing away from the dancing crowd. Biting back a moan, Suzaku let his head lolling back against Gino’s shoulders, but quickly realized where they were and straightened his posture once more.  
  
“Stop it,” he warned, pushing Gino’s hand away while his self-control still enabled him do something like that. A few more strokes and who knows.  
  
The taller knight gave him a reproving look. “You’re always so modest,” he pouted but obediently moved away. Suzaku was trying to convince himself that he wasn’t disappointed by their sudden lack of contact when Gino suddenly dragged him to the corner of the ballroom.  
  
Behind what he thought to be a decorative drapery was an alcove. It was dark inside after Gino had pulled the drapes behind them, only a thin shaft of light filtering in from the gap between the two curtains. Suzaku had just noticed a writing desk and a chair when he was forcefully pushed against said desk and his lips were claimed in a heated kiss. He was moaning softly when a knee started to rub between his legs, first slowly and then with increasing pressure.  
  
When they both pulled back, the younger knight discovered that he was already sitting on the desk, legs spread to accommodate Gino’s frame between them. The knee was still rubbing insistently through his pants, even when the taller knight had put his concentration elsewhere, like in the task of removing Suzaku’s clothing as fast as possible.  
  
“I hate this bloody uniform,” he growled, fingers skimming over a column of buttons.  
  
Suzaku would have laughed if he wasn’t equally frustrated by the many layers separating their skin. His hands were unsteady when they tried to help dealing with the buttons of his white jacket, and then the zipper of his black shirt. The other knight let out a victorious sound once they were already discarded to the floor and wasted no time to push Suzaku down onto the table. He then kiss his way down Suzaku’s chest and stomach, pausing long enough to flirt with one erect nipple, and laughed quietly every time the body under his shifted and shuddered at his touch.  
  
Gino paused just before his waistband and made a quick work with his pants and underwear. Suzaku let out a sigh when his erection was freed from the constricting confines. He could see the grin on Gino’s face. His blue eyes seemed to light up in the darkness surrounding them as he studied the exposed arousal and said, voice thick with amusement, “This is just from me hugging you?”  
  
“Shut up.”  
  
“Really?” Gino arched an eyebrow and brought his lips closer, now hovering just above the hard cock. “Sure you want me to shut up? Not open my mouth?”  
  
He kissed the leaking tip and Suzaku couldn’t hold back a small whimper. It was a pure torture, to just lie there with puffs of hot breath teasing his hard length and no real contact. He desperately tried not to buck up, not even when Gino stroked the skin around his erection.  
  
“Well?”  
  
“Gino,” he panted, “if you don’t–“  
  
“You know threats don’t work well against me, love,” the other knight lightly interrupted and made a show of pulling Suzaku’s right glove off with his teeth. Then he kissed the tip of each finger and dragged his lips down to the palm, all with a slow motion that obviously indicated what he wanted to do to the younger boy’s arousal.  
  
Suzaku shut his eyes and bit his lips, fingers clenching into fists. It took him only a few seconds and one feather-light touch to the base of his throbbing hardness to make him whimper, “Gino, please… please, I can’t take it– ah!”  
  
The sharp, strangled gasp tore itself from his throat as Gino licked up the side of his cock. He lay there, trembling as the other used his tongue to tease the skin around the head before dipping into the slit, making Suzaku buck wildly. Gino continued to lick, just small, barely-there licks that forced more disjointed whimpers out of Suzaku’s mouth until he could feel pre-come seeping out.  
  
Then, without warning, Gino wrapped his lips around the head of his arousal and began to suck lightly. Suzaku hissed, hips thrusting out involuntarily as the world vanished into a haze of pleasure. Gino let him do as he pleased for a few moments before stopping his erratic motion with a firm hand.  
  
“Let’s do it my way, shall we?”  
  
Suzaku wanted to snarl at him but the words flew out of the window when Gino took his length whole into his mouth. He threw his head back with a strangled moan, desperately trying to buck up, but the other knight was pinning him down as he set to a slow rhythm along his aching hardness. A _very_ slow, even rhythm that brought a fresh wave of frustration with each movement because he could only take, take, and _take_. Suzaku could feel himself slowly being driven to the verge of insanity. His fingers were clawing for something to hold on to but finding nothing on the empty desk. His eyes were clenched shut tight as he continued to gasp and pant openly.  
  
He must have been pretty loud because Gino drew one hand from his hips and used the long digits to caress his lips. Suzaku instinctively parted his mouth and sucked the fingers, unconsciously mimicking what his lover’s mouth was doing to his cock. Gino’s other hand was forcing Suzaku to spread his legs further apart and fondling his balls, rubbing, teasing, and making him nearly come on the spot.  
  
“Gino… Gino, I– “  
  
The low growl around his length completely reduced him to sobs. He felt his erection throb inside that wet, hot mouth as Gino’s fingers descended lower and lower. He trashed his head from side to side, moaning incoherently against the fingers in his mouth and hoping that the music from the party was loud enough to obscure those obscene sounds leaving his throat. Gino was now humming softly, sending fire and heat through his nerves as he was pushed closer and closer to release.   
  
But it wasn’t until a finger pressed firmly behind his balls that he cried out. His back arched when he came, hips jerking helplessly under the other’s restraining hand as he emptied himself in his lover’s mouth. He dimly registered that Gino now alternated between swallowing and sucking, and Suzaku was sure that he screamed at one point because his cock kept spurting more and more come with each pressure of his lover’s tongue. He couldn’t breathe, he couldn’t see, and his mouth was busily chanting things he couldn’t remember as the orgasm continued to wreck his body.  
  
It felt like an eternity until the other knight let his softening length fall onto naked trembling thighs. His body was shaking and still so painfully sensitive that every contact to his skin elicited a whimper out of him.  
  
“I think we’ve been here long enough.” Gino was hovering above him, kissing his brow, eyes dark and smouldering. “The party won’t miss us and I want you.”  
  
Suzaku managed a half smile, his mind still clouded by the post-orgasm haze. “Why not here?” he asked, voice still weak and unsteady from the shock of pleasure.  
  
Gino laughed, burying his face in the crook of Suzaku’s neck and kissing his throat. “You really want everyone to see you like this, don’t you?” he accused between light, stolen kisses. “Well, I mind.” Another kiss to his collarbone. “Very much.”  
  
Suzaku only snorted but didn’t protest when Gino pulled him up from the desk.  
  
 ** __  
End  
  
**


End file.
